Intravenous (IV) therapy is the process of administering medication directly into a patient's vein. IV drug delivery is one of the most powerful routes to administer drugs. Unfortunately, it is also one of the most common reasons for medication error, accounting for up to 35 percent that result in significant harm. Common IV errors include: (a) wrong drug administered; (b) improper timing of administration; (c) wrong dosage amount; (d) improper injection of drug; (d) dangerous combination of drugs administered; and (f) defective IV pump or valve. There thus exists a need to rapidly identify and verify the chemical content of the IV fluid to ensure the correct drug and dosage to be delivered to the right patient.